


Herself

by wavewright62



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comes Back Wrong, Crusader for Justice, Gen, Hobbits, No Context, Rage, Sharp Objects, Spoons, Trick or Treat: Treat, crone - Freeform, plaid, politically incorrect, rage against the machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Portrait of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins





	Herself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> "Comes Back Wrong", or in this case, comes back as a hero. Go you good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly fun, I hope you like it, even though you only requested fiction. I was tickled enough remembering this minor character to draw her, and her umbrella, too. She has a Dolores Umbridge vibe in there, too.


End file.
